Siren's Song
by White Rose Trash
Summary: Weiss is a lonely hunter sustaining herself deep in the forest. How was the devious siren supposed to know that she was more than met the eye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well this was certainly a surprise idea. It was just a dumb spark in my head, and you largely have fazadragonheart to thank for the fact that this is 3500 words instead of a idea that would never get published. This is by no means the end of the fic, and It'll morph into a smutty and adorable story that I hope y'all will like. As always reviews are loved and cherished.**

Weiss eyed the deer currently bounding away from her at incredible speed with disappointment. What could have been this week's dinner had just disappeared from view. She sighed and lowered her bow, walking without the same sense of stealthy precision she had been just a few moments before. She could always wait down by the lake for another shot, deer had to come and get a drink sometime, and Weiss was a patient woman.

She approached the lake that had been the site of so many of her successful hunts that she wondered how word didn't spread among the game that it was a dangerous spot to be. She crouched down and began to wait patiently as always. She took a deep breath and exhaled heavily as she attuned her senses to the environment around her. The birds chirping in the background, the faint sound of rushing water from the river that fed into the lake, and the sound of insects buzzing were slowly tuned out, her focus shifted completely to detecting the rustling of grass and the color of a potential kill that might grace her vision.

That was the reason her head jerked suddenly and her eyes scanned the lake when she heard the enticing sound of...laughter?

She turned her head to see a woman with short auburn hair and fiery red tips slowly approaching her. Lowering her bow, Weiss tilted her head inquisitively. No one ever came out into this forest aside from other hunters on occasion, and this woman was certainly not dressed to be a hunter. She was wearing a beautiful silver dress that was cut low enough to reveal her collar and the swell of her chest. The dress hugged her midsection and gave no doubt to this woman's slender form. The dress had slits in the side giving Weiss occasional glimpses of long, creamy legs.

Once the woman was an approachable distance from Weiss, she laughed dreamily and called to Weiss. "Hi Weiss, you look so lonely out here all by yourself."

Weiss blinked several times in confusion. The woman had a unexplainable mist flowing around her, only adding to the mysterious allure of this woman. "Ma'am, I don't know why you're out here, but I certainly don't think you should be wearing that type of clothing out here in the deep woods."

The short-haired girl only laughed again, the sound so oddly attractive and pleasing to Weiss' ears. "It certainly seems to have caught your eye, now hasn't it?"

Weiss shook her head to clear her mind. The mist clinging around this woman was making her thoughts all fuzzy. What was going on? Her eyes snapped open as she had a sudden realization. Whoever this woman was, she was definitely one of the sirens whose stories circled around the bars only to be shrugged off as tall tales. The existence of mystical beings couldn't be denied, but to actually encounter one was a feat so rare that no man could convince the others of his experience.

Weiss scoffed lightly to herself. "You're wasting your time pretty girl. I know what your kind is, but you seem to have picked the wrong victim, I didn't think my clothing hid the fact that I'm a woman too that considerably."

The beautiful woman only smiled seductively, closing the gap between her and Weiss. "Oh I know, but snowflake, you should know you couldn't hide your little secret from me."

Weiss gulped nervously. This was bad. She was hoping to play it off, but it seems the girl was a little more clever than she gave her credit for, and avoiding staring at the tempting form in front of her was getting increasingly difficult. This girl didn't just know she was into women, she knew every little detail that Weiss found attractive.

"Just relax Weiss. Deep breaths, those have always helped you think clearly right?" The mysterious woman cooed in her ear, beginning to press their bodies against one another.

Weiss did as she was told, deeply inhaling the sweet smelling mist. Within a few breaths her mind was clouded beyond belief, and it took all her effort not to stare at the shorter woman's exposed cleavage and think about how firm those breasts would feel in her hands.

"My name's Ruby, but I've already made myself very familiar with you. Care to return the favor?" Ruby whispered in Weiss' ear, nipping gently at it. Ruby rose her leg and pressed it against Weiss' hip, revealing her pale leg and giving a tempting view of the white silken panties that lay underneath.

Weiss gave up and stared, she stared more intently than she'd stared at anything before. She stared at Ruby's slim legs and her perfectly endowed breasts, she stared at the plump lips that she wanted to smother in kisses, and she stared at the white panties barely visible through the dress, only wishing they would come off, suppressing a groan when she felt Ruby's slim form pressed against her own.

Ruby giggled again which only made Weiss' situation more hopeless. She gripped Weiss' wrist gently. "I'm flattered by all the staring you've been doing, surely you must want to touch too."

Weiss was too far gone to fight it when Ruby brought her hand to her breast, instantly beginning to gently squeeze and knead the soft flesh, finally letting herself whimper under the barrage of attention.

Ruby was ready to make her final move. In one smooth motion she titled Weiss' chin down to look her in the eyes, formed her best puppy dog pout, and pulled her dress down to almost completely expose her chest. "Take me home?" She pleaded innocently.

Weiss couldn't take it anymore, the mist was driving her crazy, all she wanted was to have this woman all over her. She connected her lips to Ruby's, letting the warm tongue coax her further into her desire. Ruby's tongue coiled and twisted effortlessly against her own, and she moaned heavily into the kiss, finding the time to further grope her wonderfully soft chest.

She carried Ruby to her home in a blur, only stopping a few times to steal more intoxicating kisses. She unlocked the front door and kicked it open, slamming it behind her and immediately pushing Ruby against the wall. She peppered a few light kisses against the short-haired woman's neck before starting to smother it in attention, nibbling and suckling at whatever soft skin she could find, encouraged by the panting hymn of "Weiss, Weiss." coming from Ruby's lips.

The heat building in her core and spreading across her body was reaching a boiling point. She needed the clothing off of her skin before it melted off instead. She pushed Ruby into her bedroom, her lips still attached to Ruby's delectable collar. She whimpered when Ruby's slim fingers dragged up her tender belly.

"You poor lonely huntress, you must be so pent up right now. Just let me take care of you, I'll melt all that stress away for you, just relax." Ruby whispered, soothing any red flags Weiss' brain might have been throwing up for her. She unzipped the protective camo vest Weiss was weared before slowly slipping her top off, making sure to give Weiss a good view in the process. Finally when Weiss' chest was bare before her she gently wrapped her lips around Weiss' rock hard nipple. The result was the most pathetic whine Weiss had ever made in her life. Her room was thinly veiled in the mist Ruby was producing, making her skin tingle and light up with sensation every time Ruby touched it. Her core was on fire, begging desperately to be tended to by the sexy woman who had seduced her. Weiss groaned and writhed her hips when Ruby began slipping down her thick pants, her breaths becoming erratic as she anxiously awaited the main event.

Ruby was surprised at just how beautiful this rugged huntress was. Underneath the masculine outfit and thick clothes designed to keep her warm and camouflage her from her prey was a slim and tempting form with just the perfect amount of muscle tone to make Ruby's own center throb. Screw making this a quick job, Ruby was going to turn this lonely girl into a three course meal. She placed a kiss just above the hem of Weiss' panties just to relish in the way she squirmed. She couldn't wait to hear the kind of noises Weiss would make when she put her warm mouth to a good use.

Finally she peeled down the damp panties, staring in awe at the glistening pink folds underneath. She couldn't help but tease the hardened pink button at the top, lightly running her finger over it and watching as Weiss' whole body jerked in an attempt to get more. Ruby giggled as warm arousal began leaking from Weiss' entrance as she continued to tease the needy clit, making sure to give enough pressure that Weiss wouldn't feel the need to strangle her. Ruby couldn't hold herself back any more, she needed to know what this girl tasted like, to feel her contract in pleasure and moan her name.

Weiss' breaths were ragged at she felt Ruby's soft lips dragging torturously slow up her drenched center, whimpering and resorting to a choked "Please" when she felt Ruby gently kiss her most sensitive spot. Then, her eyes rolled back into her head and she let out an animalistic groan when she felt a warm, devious muscle begin to thoroughly tend to her clit. It was the most intense sensation she ha ever felt. She wasn't sure if it was from the mist, the teasing, or the fact she hadn't been touched in far too long, but the pleasure racking her body was enough to drive her mad. Her legs shook and she threshed uncontrollably until Ruby secured her legs over her shoulders and only pushed further into Weiss to tend to her. It was only a few moments and she was ready to burst, teetering on the edge of the most explosive release she could imagine.

Ruby was positively intoxicated by Weiss. She tasted sweeter than any woman she had ever seduced before, the genuine reactions and desperation only making it all the more delicious. She pushed on, the more attention she delivered to Weiss' nub, the more the she leaked wonderful arousal, Ruby couldn't find herself minding that it was smeared across her lips and cheek, she was in heaven between this beautiful woman's legs. When Weiss' legs started violently quaking, she decided the poor girl had had enough, and kept a firm pressure around Weiss' clit with her lips while giving the gentlest suckling sensation she could muster.

Weiss didn't even bother letting out the slightest warming as she came. Her mind was white with pleasure, her desperate gasps for breath only filling her with more of the intoxicating mist. All that mattered is that Ruby's glorious tongue didn't let the waves of pleasure do anything but crash into her over, and over, and over again

Ruby could feel all of the muscles in Weiss' lower body clenching repeatedly while the cute little nub pulsed against her lips. She hummed in delight, causing another shriek of pleasure from Weiss as her lips and tongue vibrated against her over sensitive yet eager sex. She gave one last long lick against Weiss' clit, ending it with another kiss before dragging her tongue through Weiss' folds. She didn't want to waste a drop of the huntress' sweet essence, thoroughly cleaning her center while Weiss continued to writhe and twitch under her touch. The mist was doing its job as well as always, Weiss was already whining and gently bucking her hips at attempt for more. Ruby couldn't possibly help teasing her more. "Awww, finished so soon? Surely you must want another, didn't it feel good?"

Weiss whimpered at the mere thought of keeping this heavenly woman between her legs. "Y-Yes please m-more" She stammered, unable to control her arousal in the presence of the mysterious mist.

Ruby giggled while leaving a trail of lingering kisses on Weiss' inner thigh, adoring the way she squirmed as her lips neared their goal. She began lightly twirling her tongue on Weiss' pearl, the sensation producing an uncharacteristic squeak from the huntress. She brought two fingers to Weiss' entrance, gently easing them in while the girl above her groaned and bucked. Weiss was so sensitive that just the sensation of Ruby's lips gently wrapping around her bud triggered her climax, the gentle sucking only enhancing each crest of pleasure.

Weiss was a panting mess now, covered in sweat in leaking arousal which was constantly being lapped up by the siren with the perfect tongue. She couldn't fight the cloud in her head telling her that she only wanted more, that this was the relief she needed, that she should surrender her body to the infinite pleasure that Ruby offered. She moaned softly and arched her back when she felt Ruby resume her ministrations once again. It all felt so _good_. She was drowning in the most intense pleasure she could remember, she was trapped in the palm of Ruby's hand and all too happy to do so. It was only a few more moments and she was strung up again, her legs twitching, and whines forcing their way from her throat. God, was she already going to cum already? She couldn't deny it or control it, the way Ruby's fingers curled while her mouth never relented already had Weiss clenching and letting out another stream of moans.

Ruby decided to give her hunter a break, pulling away from the wetness between her legs to gently kiss and caress her heated skin. She assumed it wouldn't be long before Weiss passed out from exhaustion and overworked nerves, giving her the chance to grab whatever valuables Weiss had and disappear. Part of her felt bad for having to abandon such a sexy and delectable snack, but she would make sure to get her money's worth before she left. Once Weiss stopped shivering and shaking uncontrollably, Ruby began laying more kisses on her thighs, preparing to turn the huntress into a mess once again, only for a gentle hand on her head to stop her.

"Oh no you don't. I've gotten plenty, I think It's your turn now." Weiss began, the break allowing her mind to begin to power through the haze created by the mist.

"Nonsense" Ruby cooed, attempting to regain control "You've been so lonely, just let me take care of you, doesn't it feel so good? Don't you just want more?"

"What I want is to see the sexy body you've been teasing me with all afternoon squirm underneath me." Weiss growled, pushing Ruby back so she was on top of the beautiful siren.

Ruby squeaked as heat rushed to her face. She shivered as Weiss dragged her fingers slowly through her midsection and in between her breasts. The problem with the aphrodisiac mist she used to seduce her victims is that she had no self immunity to it. She relied on staying in control to keep herself from losing it, but with Weiss like this, she was quickly becoming nothing more than a puddle of arousal. The muscular huntress leaned down, blowing a hot breath in her ear while pinning the smaller girl below her and whispering "You dare to come here and seduce me, take advantage of my loneliness and seclusion, and have the audacity to think you'd get away without getting exactly what you deserve? You have no idea who you're up against _rose petal_."

Weiss nibbled on Ruby's collar, smirking when Ruby quivered and moaned when she easily slipped two fingers into her core. "I'm going to make you scream with that pretty little voice of yours until you lose the ability to."

That was it, Ruby was tipped over the breaking point. The tables had turned, and she was ready to be at the mercy of the huntress. She wanted to know exactly what the woman strong enough to break her hold was capable of. "P-Please Weiss, I need it" she begged.

"You don't get to ask or plead for anything" Weiss husked "I am going to absolutely _fuck_ you, and you are going to love every second of it."

The rhythm Weiss settled into was relentless, her thrusts so full and deep that Ruby barely had time to breathe in between loud moans muffled by Weiss' shoulder or lips. The way Weiss' fingers curled made her see spots as the mist enhanced the tingling feeling of pleasure that was quickly ramping.

"Fuck you're so hot, are sirens always this tight?" Weiss whispered, her voice low and laced with desire.

Ruby whimpered loudly, bucking and rocking her hips to grind her clit against Weiss' palm, gripping Weiss' back as the pleasure almost reached its peak.

"Is the horny little siren already going to cum?" Weiss whispered and nipped at her earlobe.

"Y-Yes Yes! Weiss _please!_ " Ruby panted as calloused fingers pushed her to the edge.

"Then rest assured this won't be your last one, because I'm not even close to done with you yet."

The words and the promise they brought was enough for Ruby. She buried her face in Weiss' shoulder and _screamed_. She didn't realize how badly she had needed it until Weiss gave it to her. Her toes curled and her legs shook as Weiss delivered on her promise of making her love every moment. She clenched and moaned happily as the pleasure gradually faded to a warm glow.

Weiss slowed down and gave the panting girl underneath her a break, stroking the sensitive flesh and watching as Ruby shuddered and clung to her. She pressed her lips gently to Ruby's, letting the heat die down for a moment as their hands roamed each other's bodies. Ruby pouted and whined when Weiss' lips left hers, and she couldn't possibly deny that pout in spite of the situation, reconnecting their kiss and relishing in the happy moan that Ruby gave her in return.

"You ready?" Weiss asked, her voice showing a gentle side for the first time that night.

Ruby nodded, shivering as Weiss began playing with her folds again.

"Good, because I intend to hear that lovely scream of yours again." Weiss husked in Ruby's ear.

Weiss gave no time to readjust as she began thrusting her fingers into Ruby again, Ruby already tensing and groaning as the heat began to coil. This time Weiss adjusted her position to free her other hand, letting her fingers fill Ruby and curl against her sweet spot while the other hand toyed with her clit insistently. Ruby let out a high-pitched whimper as Weiss began lightly stroking her sensitive pearl. Weiss' fingers refused to do anything but lightly tease the bundle of nerves, Ruby's desperate reactions causing Weiss to whisper obscenities into her ear which only made Ruby gush onto her fingers.

"Please Weiss, no more teasing. _Please?_ "

"I'm only repaying the favor of you teasing me with that perfect body of yours. How bad do you really want it?"

"I _need_ it Weiss. I need _you_. God I'm so _wet_."

Weiss chuckled. "That's what I want to hear"

Finally Weiss began properly tending to Ruby's aching clit, rubbing the cute little bud in circles while giving just the right amount of pressure. Ruby squealed, the pressure mounting faster than ever because of the teasing. Finally she reached her breaking point, only letting out a choken "Weiss" before the climax consumed her. As the waves of pleasure wracked her body once again, Weiss refused to slow, Ruby's climax threatening to reverse as the stimulation continued. Ruby looked into Weiss' darkened eyes, the light blue boring into her and sending the clear message that she wasn't going to stop until Ruby came again. Within a few seconds the fading climax led to a second, another hoarse scream of ecstasy escaping Ruby's lips. She shivered and shuddered, her whole body tingling after two back to back climaxes.

Weiss awkwardly tumbled off of Ruby, quickly securing her between her arms and smothering her neck in gentle kisses. "I think this means I win sweetheart" She mused lightheartedly.

Ruby didn't have the energy to protest, nodding against Weiss' chest and burying herself against the strong huntress.

"So you can run off now, you showed me a good enough time that I won't hold it against you, and maybe you can come back if you ever want me to show you how it's really done."

Ruby shook her head frantically "I-uhh-I-umm. I don't want to leave."

Weiss burst into a fit of soft laughter. "Oh come on rose petal, even I know that sirens don't fall in love with humans."

"W-Well what if this one did." Ruby stammered nervously.

"Prove it to me then." Weiss replied.

"Well, sirens have an easy job, we feed off of seducing other people and pleasuring them, running off with their stuff to sustain ourselves. That mist I was giving off? It's filled with a type of aphrodisiac that subdues other parts of the brain and enhances sexual and attractive receptibility. It can be fun to tease, especially when our victims are always so flustered. At the end of the day though, it just feels empty. There's no real attachment, and most of the time, there's no pleasure in it for me. You're special, and you're different, and God Weiss." She said with a blush. "You're so... _hot_. You made me feel warm and wanted when no one else would. Is it too much to ask for me to stay?"

Weiss laughed softly, kissing Ruby on the forehead. "Luckily for you, I'd love if you'd stay. You might just be exactly what I need."

Ruby hummed happily and buried herself in Weiss' chest, relishing in the feeling of fulfillment that Weiss' warm caresses and cuddles offered her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Usually I get to put a bit in here about how it's been too long since I've written. I love this story enough that I just can't stop so enjoy the burst of activity while it lasts lol. Thanks for all of your support during the past, present, and future.**

Waking up with a warm body pressed against her skin was an entirely new sensation to Ruby. It was one she was sure that she could easily become addicted to. When she squeezed Weiss' wrist that was currently resting on her waist, she was pulled tighter against her body, and a warm kiss was placed on her neck. "Good morning," Weiss whispered against her ear. Ruby shuddered as she felt the soft breath tickle her skin. The feeling of a warm embrace was so much more satisfying than the spoils of a typical night. She hummed softly as Weiss' hands slowly roamed her body and she snuggled further into the touch. Ruby closed her eyes, content to be lulled back to sleep by the huntress.

"It's time for me to leave now, you can go back to sleep—" Weiss began.

Ruby's mind was thrown into a panic. Her newfound warmth and content was about to be gone. Would Weiss leave and not come back for her? "Wait! No, you can't!" Ruby said in distress, squeezing Weiss' arm to keep her from moving away.

Weiss shifted back closer to comfort her. "Shhh," She said with a soft chuckle. "If I didn't hunt we wouldn't have any food, or this house for that matter. I promise I'll be back before it's dark out."

Ruby continued to whine "But—but—but I"

Weiss kissed her neck once again and squeezed her hand softly. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"Well it's just that uh, sirens feed off of physical contact and affection. If I'm going to stay, I'll rely on you to hold me and kiss me. I won't stay healthy if you don't. If you're gone all day, I'll get really worried and needy," Ruby explained softly, her cheeks turning a light pink.

"Well, I can't stay all day, but I can promise you on my life that I'll be back before sundown every day, and I can stay a little longer this morning to take care of you. Sound like a deal?"

Ruby hummed softly and nodded, turning around so she could once again nuzzle against Weiss' chest and bask in her warmth. Weiss rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, whispering into her ear. "I promise I'll make sure you're taken care of, you don't have to worry. You don't have to be scared." Weiss threaded her fingers through the red tipped hair, holding Ruby tight until she felt her fall back into a peaceful slumber. Weiss gave her one last lingering kiss, slowly getting out of bed and dressing in preparation for her daily hunt.

* * *

Weiss smiled despite being short of breath when she saw the warm orange glow of lights on in her cabin. She was dragging the deer that hadn't managed to get away this time closer to the house, lifting it with a grunt to place it in the refrigeration unit she kept outside for her kills to stay fresh until they could be prepared. She carefully peeled her gloves off and threw them in a bucket to be cleaned of blood later. With business taken care of, she could get back to her apparently clingy partner.

Weiss opened the door slowly, barely having enough time to start shutting it behind her before there was a blur of red and she stumbled backward as Ruby tackled her and wrapped her arms around her, nuzzling against her collar. After recovering from the initial shock, Weiss squeezed Ruby tight and broke into a grin. Having someone bubbly and affectionate to come home to was a welcome change from the lonely evenings that had become her life for the past few years.

"Did you really miss me that much?" Weiss teased while tilting Ruby's chin up to peck her on the lips.

Ruby nodded excitedly and cooed as Weiss squeezed her again and gently rubbed her back.

"At least give me some warning before you knock the breath out of my again you dunce," Weiss mused lightheartedly.

Ruby just shook her head against Weiss and giggled. She was going to have to put up with her enthusiasm if she wanted it or not.

Weiss laughed. "I can see why everyone fell for you, you're too cute for your own good."

"I now I've fallen for you. Consider yourself lucky," Ruby replied, causing Weiss to chuckle in response.

Weiss disengaged from their embrace, taking a deep breath and inhaling the familiar scent of cooked venison. She looked to the stove to see steam rising from a pot and back to Ruby who was feigning innocence. "Are you...cooking dinner?"

Ruby nodded. "I figured that I could do something, given that it's awfully boring and lonely without you here all day."

Weiss blinked a few times in succession. "I didn't even know you knew how to cook."

Ruby broke into a pout, crossing her arms dramatically. "Sirens have to live alone y'know. We may not exactly earn everything we have, but we still have to take care of ourselves!"

"I just figured you convinced your victims to cook up a nice meal for you in-between all of the 'physical time' you spend with them," Weiss teased.

Ruby grunted in faux frustration. Weiss laughed at her response, leaning forward to give her a real kiss, one filled with warmth from her heart. "Thank you, Ruby," she murmured softly. "It means a lot to me."

Ruby avoided her gaze and blushed lightly in embarrassment. "It's almost ready though, if you want to eat," she managed after clearing the red tint from her cheeks.

Ruby managed to convince Weiss that she would serve them if they got to eat on the couch and cuddle together. When they sat next to each other however, Ruby ignored her meal in favor of leaning against Weiss and nuzzling against her shoulder. Weiss set her food to the side and began to rub Ruby's shoulder in concern. "Still feeling a bit lonely?" she asked her. Ruby nodded her head and whined softly. Weiss turned to the side and gave Ruby a warm hug. "I promise I'll cuddle you for the rest of the night, but I need you to eat okay?"

Sighing begrudgingly, Ruby agreed, picking up her plate and beginning to work on the plate of well seasoned meat. She eyed Weiss carefully as the hunter took her first bite. "I-I hope that you like the way I made it, I'm not really sure what you might have wanted."

Weiss chewed slowly, savoring the kind of taste that only came when true care was put into a meal. She smiled as she swallowed, turning to look at Ruby, who was obviously a bit nervous. "It's amazing, Ruby. I couldn't have cooked it better." She leaned over and gave Ruby another peck on the lips, causing her to break into a smile that didn't seem to fade. They finished the meal in relative silence, Ruby eating quickly as to score extra time to cuddle with Weiss.

When Weiss was finally finished, she enveloped Ruby in her arms, delivering on her promise. Having Ruby by her side made life seem so much warmer. Though she had gotten used to the pang of loneliness that haunted her in the evenings, she didn't realize how much better it would feel to love. Judging by her heavy eyelids and aching muscles, she must have been snuggling long enough that it was time for sleep.

"C'mon Ruby," Weiss whispered while gently shaking the clingy siren. "Time to go to bed."

After some complaints in the form of grumbles, Ruby got up and followed Weiss to her bed.

As they both settled into bed, Ruby playfully began suckling and kissing Weiss' neck, teasing her. "You sure know how to take care of a woman, what you have in store for me tonight hmm?"

Weiss laughed softly, the exhaustion evident in her voice. "I appreciate the enthusiasm, but I don't have the energy tonight for sex. I just want to hold you and enjoy being next to you while I sleep."

Ruby pouted. "But _Weisss,_ I don't just need cuddles, I need...y'know...intimate time too."

Weiss looked at her and gave a sympathetic frown. "I just think I'm too tired tonight, plus I'm sore too. I wouldn't really be able to tend to you properly."

"Oh! You don't need to touch me at all Weiss. It makes me feel a lot better just to make you feel good too. I can just do that, if you'd like."

Weiss hummed thoughtfully. "Oh, I don't know…"

"I can just give you a nice massage if you'd like, I know you're sore and I'd like to help."

Weiss could already imagine how gentle her touch would be, and having the tightness in her back and shoulders relieved sounded heavenly "Hmm. That does sound nice…"

Ruby gave a happy little squeak. "I promise I'll be nice and gentle, just relax okay?"

Weiss smiled at her partner's adorable nature. "Okay."

Ruby leaned down and gently kissed Weiss, already feeling some of her muscles relax as she let go. "So where do you feel the most sore?" Ruby asked after slowly separating from the kiss, her voice laced with care.

Weiss groaned softly, being reminded of the dull ache in her muscles. "Definitely my back." She had been dragging the deer carcass back to their home, and doing so had done a number on her back muscles.

"Okay, I'll start there then, just try to relax as much as you can so that I can massage them as best as possible," Ruby instructed softly.

She turned Weiss so that she was laying on her stomach, grasping at her waist to slowly pull off the shirt she was wearing. Ruby stared with awe and a little hunger at the pale expanse of skin on Weiss' back. She was so lucky to have such a pretty partner. She got into position, placing both her knees on either side of Weiss' waist in order to get the best access and leverage to Weiss' back. She ran her finger tips slowly across Weiss' back, getting a feel for how tense she was while also enjoying the firm muscle tone that made her bite her lip. Weiss twitched subtly as she did so, letting out a soft groan at the warm sensation. Ruby began where she could feel the most tension, gently pressing just under Weiss' shoulders and carefully rubbing back and forth. Weiss immediately let out a moan of relief, feeling the soreness fade with every motion. Occasionally Ruby would lean down to kiss Weiss on the back of her neck, unable to resist giving more attention to her partner.

When she felt that the muscles on Weiss' upper back were relaxed fully, she moved downward slightly and began repeating the same motion, similar noises of pleasure escaping Weiss' lips. Ruby continued diligently until Weiss' back was fully tended to, warm tingles marking where Ruby had been working. Ruby beamed after finishing, proud of her work. She leaned down once again to press her lips to Weiss' neck and nuzzle softly against it. "Want me to do your shoulders too?" she asked sweetly.

Weiss nodded against the pillow Ruby had provided for her, mumbling noises of approval. Ruby giggled, continuing to lean next to the huntress while she patiently massaged her shoulders, basking in the soft moans and mumbled words of praise as she relieved Weiss of the tension in her body. Weiss didn't even seem to notice when Ruby was done with her shoulders, and she just continued to hum happily with every other breath until she realized Ruby wasn't touching her anymore and whined softly. Ruby giggled again in response, whispering cheerily, "If you want me to keep going, you need to turn back around. There's nothing left for me to do."

Weiss did so enthusiastically, perfectly content to receive attention from the siren for the rest of the night if she was willing. Ruby placed her hands on Weiss' collar, gently running her hands across the delicate skin just as she had before. "I'll start here and work my way down, okay?"

Weiss just nodded, not really minding what Ruby did as long as she kept touching her. Ruby worked the tender spot as gently as possible. She was much more tempted to lean forward in this position, capturing Weiss' soft lips in her own and enjoying the warm feeling it spread through her body. When Ruby was once again sure that Weiss' muscles were as loose as possible, she leaned back up and decided where to go next. She blushed a bit as she realized Weiss' chest was the next logical area. She eyed her sheepishly as her chest rose and fell with each breath. Weiss certainly wasn't the most well-endowed woman, but her breasts were still enchanting to Ruby. They looked so _soft_ , and _pale_ , the light pink peaks making Ruby lick her lips. She _had_ to touch, if Weiss would just let her.

Experimentally, Ruby traced the top curve of her breast, already hearing a soft whine leave Weiss' throat. She pressed her lips to Weiss', savoring the way they tasted as Weiss eagerly pressed forward for more. Reluctantly, Ruby drew away, her voice wavering a bit as she asked. "Can I, um, touch here too?" Weiss nodded without a second thought. Ruby's touch was heavenly.

Ruby gently dragged her finger over the sensitive skin, feeling just how soft it was before beginning to gentle grasp and knead. While her previous noises had been of contented relaxation, she now let out a moan of pleasure. Her back arched ever so slightly to garner more of the pleasant touch.

Ruby couldn't help but bring her other hand to Weiss' other breast, giving it the same attention. She leaned forward once again, kissing Weiss deeply and muffling another soft moan. She gave her partner's lovely chest endless attention, Weiss' hips beginning to writhe as the heat started to build. Weiss twitched when Ruby's curious finger brushed gently against her stiffened peak, causing Ruby to smother her in another stream of loving kisses.

"Want me to move on now?" Ruby whispered while panting softly.

Weiss groaned and shook her head. Ruby's touches felt so good. She was sensitive and Ruby was doing a wonderful job of taking advantage of it. Ruby continued to tend to Weiss' sensitive breasts, wonderful moans filling Ruby's ears as she did so. Weiss' whining became desperate as Ruby gently circled and rubbed her nipples and caused her back to arch again.

She could tell Weiss was heated now. Her breaths were heavy, and even gentle touches caused her to moan. Ruby moved down to her belly, giving it brief attention with aimless patterns drawn with her fingernail just to see the way Weiss would react. Her partner was twitching and whining, clearly needy but eating up the attention regardless. When Ruby moved lower, she saw just the kind of state Weiss was in.

" _Weiss,_ " She cooed softly "You're so _wet!_ " Weiss only whined pitifully in response. "Want me to take care of that?" Weiss nodded frantically in response.

Ruby positioned herself off to the side of Weiss while she began lightly rubbing her folds. The relieved moan that Weiss made was almost instantly swallowed by Ruby's soft lips. Ruby stroked slowly up and down the length of Weiss' core a few times before gently circling her clit, causing Weiss to break their kiss and whine.

"You want me to touch there?" she whispered with faux innocence.

Weiss whined and nodded as she took purchase in Ruby's shoulder, the shorter woman keeping her close while continuing to build her closer to release. Ruby stroked and toyed with the sensitive bud, adoring the way Weiss attempted to bury her moans against her skin. For Weiss to reach her peak It only took a few seconds of Ruby rubbing her pearl in circles and passionately kissing her neck. Her body tensed and contracted repeatedly as her climax flowed through her. She relied on Ruby to keep her stable as she shook and writhed in bliss.

Weiss was grateful for Ruby's warm embrace as she came down from her high. She greedily accepted the kisses Ruby gave to her, rolling Ruby off her position on top of her so she could push more forcefully against Ruby's lips. A few more hungry kisses and Ruby was wrapped in Weiss' arms once again, humming contentedly at the security they offered. When Weiss' desire for Ruby's lips was sated, she nuzzled against Ruby's neck and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth radiating off of her.

"Feel better?" Ruby whispered softly.

Weiss nodded against her shoulder.

"Going to fall asleep on me?"

Another nod.

Ruby giggled. "Go ahead. Thank you for taking care of me."

Weiss felt reality fade out, the warmth of Ruby's body promising a deep sleep.

 **A/N: Reviews are always loved and appreciated. I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
